


The Thrill of the Host

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: It's not a pack meeting. There's nothing mysterious going on, no disappearances, no rogue creatures, nothing at all to worry about. It's just a gathering which Derek decided to host out of the goodness of his heart because that's just the kind of alpha that he is, right?It certainly can't be because Derek is getting something out of it!





	The Thrill of the Host

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 8th day of mmom 2018.

It's not a pack meeting. There's nothing mysterious going on, no disappearances, no rogue creatures, nothing at all to worry about. It's just a gathering which Derek decided to host.

 

And there's food. So much food. Enough food to fill a pack of supernatural creatures and a couple of humans and still have leftover food.

 

Stiles is full. About-to-burst full because even though he's in his twenties and still growing –the muscles are something serious by now– he clearly doesn't need as much food as a supernatural creature and yet they keep on shoving more and more food his way. And the food is good and Stiles hadn't been able to say no earlier and is still trying to will himself to say no to the yet more food now being placed in his plate.

 

By the time that a werewolf speaks up to say that they are full, Stiles is massaging his stomach under his shirt and has been passing the food from his plate to Scott's as inconspicuously as he can for the last half hour. It's therefore no surprise that the werewolf protesting is Scott.

 

There is a murmur of agreement across the whole table though, so Stiles enlists Scott's help in standing up and relocating to the sitting room where he makes Scott give him the remote control so that he can choose something decent for the pack to watch.

 

They all filter in slowly, settling on Derek's multiple couches of varied sizes and shapes –Derek's newly rebuilt house is big enough to comfortably fit the whole pack, be it for a meeting, a gathering or a sleep over.

 

Stiles grumbles when Isaac moves the human's leg so that the werewolf can sit on the three-cushion couch because Isaac could totally have sat at the other edge instead of in the middle. However, when Scott settles on Isaac's other side, Stiles takes his grumble back –mentally only– because Isaac always leans into Scott's personal space and if Scott had sat in the middle Stiles would have had a lap full of two werewolves.

 

Stiles presses onto a Supernatural episode and Derek starts to protest before the rest of the pack all groan in unison as they clue in when Stiles presses play and the theme song starts playing.

 

“Oh sush, you _all_ love it,” Stiles declares with a knowing grin.

 

Before long everyone is focused on Dean and Sam's latest antics. Lydia calls for Castiel, Scott bemoans Crowley's appearance and that's it as with everything else they watch: a running commentary from pretty much everyone joining in at some point or another.

 

When the episode is over Scott stands up and opens his mouth to speak but Isaac beats him to it by standing up and not so subtly pushing Scott away from the sofa and in the direction of the door. “We're gonna go h-”

 

“We...”

 

Derek interrupts both men without looking up. “There's a bedroom with your name upstairs, you don't need to go home.”

 

“We have a bedroom at our own house.”

 

“The bedroom upstairs has a comfortable bed and it's soundproof, no one will hear anything,” Derek ensures while still looking at the credits on the screen with a tone which indicates it might be a command instead of just a suggestion.

 

Scott clears his throat as his cheeks redden and Isaac -also with cheeks a dark shade of red- informs, “We'd rather go home.”

 

Derek growls. “ _No_.”

 

Isaac stops in his tracks, barely two feet away from the couch he had been sitting on because Scott has been holding his ground.

 

“No?” Scott asks in confusion.

 

“No,” Derek firmly answers as he finally looks up and away from the TV.

 

“Something you wanna tell us?” Scott questions.

 

Stiles turns to Derek to try and find out what's going on but while he's able to see that Derek is looking tensed and determined -maybe even slightly panicked- all at once, he can't tell why.

 

“It's one night,” Derek informs with a clipped tone.

 

“ _Well_ ,” Lydia slowly utters.

 

“No,” Derek tersely cuts her off. The shake that runs through Derek's body is noticeable even to the human eye. “Pack sleepover,” he announces with a slight alpha twinge to his tone. “For everyone.”

 

“Oh,” both twins simultaneously breathe in realization.

 

“What _oh_?” Stiles immediately asks, latching onto the fact that they seem to know something he –and probably everyone else in the room– doesn't.

 

“Are you sure you want us here?” Ethan and Aiden ask as one.

 

“You're part of the pack,” Derek responds with a meaningful tone – Stiles doesn't know what the significance is meant to indicate but the importance is in the intonation of every word.

 

“We are,” they reassure, expressions showing respect. “We are gonna go to our bedroom,” the alpha twins inform in a louder tone. “We'll help make breakfast,” they say as a departing note before swiftly walking away and in the direction of the stairs up to the first floor.

 

“What's going on?” the true alpha pipes up.

 

Derek's hands flap dismissively but they shake. “Nothing to worry about.”

 

Scott's chest widens as he straightens his back, “We agreed-”

 

“There is _nothing_ to worry about,” Derek stresses but remains sat down so as not to antagonize Scott further.

 

“So you're just keeping us all under the same roof because we're under no threat,” Scott sarcastically accuses.

 

Derek nods, jaw clenching before he utters, “There is no threat to any of you.”

 

“So we'll go home,” Scott firmly concludes.

 

“You will not,” Derek bites out with alpha red eyes and full alpha voice as he promptly stands up.

 

“Woah. Let's not poke the bear,” Stiles decides as he quickly moves to stand between Derek and his best friend. “Everyone has a room, the beds are nice and comfy, _and_ we can all be as loud as we want because of the amazing soundproof, as Derek mentioned earlier.”

 

As a whole, the pack doesn't look quite ready to comply, but they do so without any further alpha compelling when Scott finally shifts toward the stairs.

 

Stiles lingers because Derek still looks all out of sorts even though everyone is doing as he wants. Derek's eyes are no longer red but he's clearly still tense, ready for attack.

 

“Go to bed,” Derek commands as he stares with a hard gaze at the stairs.

 

“I'll walk up with you,” Stiles offers with a small smile.

 

“You go on ahead.”

 

To counteract Derek's dissent Stiles suggests, “I can stay down here with you for a bit longer.”

 

“There's no point,” Derek utters.

 

The human's about to ask why but the twins come trotting down the stairs, appearing each with their arms full of covers and pillows.

 

“You said there's no danger,” Stiles inquires. “But you're hankering down in the sitting room to make sure that none of us leave.”

  
  
Derek looks back at him and his eyes are red again, “It's one night,” Derek repeats. “By the time that you wake up in the morning and have breakfast you can leave.”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes at the dismissal and turns around with a huff.

 

“You don't have to stay down here,” Derek informs the twins once Stiles is far enough up the stairs to be out of earshot.

 

“You invited us to stay,” Ethan utters with incredulity and gratefulness.

 

“You're pack,” Derek immediately reasons.

 

The twins don't object, simply move on. “We might as well stay _with you_.”

 

“If you permit it that is,” Aiden acknowledges.

 

It won't be the same for the twins as it will be for Derek.

 

The pack's alpha knows that they will eventually have to leave and go upstairs to their room in order to ride _it_ out together. Everyone else is in their rooms though, they're safe, and this is something he can do for the twins while they too are safe and around the whole pack.

 

Derek nods in agreement and both twins exhale sighs of relief.

 

“Thank you,” they both utter in gratitude and finally move to drop the things in their arms and get comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

“You get off on holding your pack hostage?”

 

Derek growls in surprise, simultaneously angry with himself that he hadn't been paying enough attention to his surroundings to hear Stiles come down the stairs, and also angry at Stiles because of the ridiculous suggestion.

 

“You don't have to stop what you're doing on my account,” Stiles indicates as Derek takes his hand away from inside his trousers.

 

“I'm not-” Derek stops himself because it's futile to say he's not wanking when he was clearly touching himself and lifts up his knees even though it's uncomfortable on his erection.

 

“You're not getting off while keeping everyone upstairs?” Stiles accuses with arms flinging about. “I heard the twins go back upstairs and thought I'd come check on you but it's clear you're fine, so _why_ are you keeping us here?”

 

“It's one night Stiles,” Derek utters in what seems like defeat.

 

“One night of what?” Stiles demands.

 

Derek's brows bunch as he debates with himself for a moment, but finally he admits, “It's a heat.”

 

“Like sex-crazed?”

 

“It's a need to breed,” the werewolf corrects. “By keeping the pack around it doesn't trigger fully because of the necessity to keep you all safe. And I don't get off on it,” Derek justifies. “It's just easier to handle the wolf if I release some pressure.”

 

“Some _pressure_ ,” Stiles repeats with a knowing tone. “Ok, I'll leave you to _that_ ,” the human can't help himself from glancing at Derek's middle which is covered by his knees. He shakes his head slightly and carefully offers, “Do you want me to return and keep you company a bit later on?”

 

Derek inhales in surprise and drags his head down in a nod, “That would be acceptable.”

 

* * *

 

 

He told Stiles the truth. The alpha doesn't get off on the fact that he's keeping the pack in the house, but he does need to release some of the tension in his body. And the best way to do that is to lower his legs once Stiles moves back up the stairs so that he can slide his hand back inside his clothes.

 

Derek is fast with his movements, doesn't bother with divesting himself for the fear of getting caught again, and pulls his cock in quick, long strokes. His hand is firm around his length so as to maximise the sensation, and his fingers are wicked as he rubs the glans every time that he reaches the tip of his dick.

 

It's hot inside his trousers, his movements are restricted and the drag of his hand is rough due to the minimal slick of the precrum dribbling from the hole on his dickhead, but it all helps to intensify the feeling of pleasure. If he had any intentions of making this last longer or enjoying the pleasures of his body any further than a quick fumble, the whole process would quickly become uncomfortable.

 

As it is though, with the pressure of limited time and the necessity of just getting his orgasm over with so as to help his body not get consumed by his wolf's heat, the overwhelming experience works perfectly to thrust his body into a swift high.

 

There's spunk his underwear, and also on his hand when he removes it from the stifling moistness, but the thing he's more concerned about is the smell.

 

Derek can't avoid it, his body is emitting pheromones without his approval in search of a partner to breed, but he can damn well drag his ass up off of the couch and wash his hands, possible look a little bit less dishevelled before Stiles comes back down the stairs.

 

Yes, Stiles. That will be sweet torture as Stiles is the stuff of wet dreams. But he's also human -fragile- which means he can unknowingly help to keep Derek's heat at bay because _of course_ he needs his strong alpha's protection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Main: Derek/His hand ;)  
> Background: Isaac/Scott.


End file.
